


Some Kind of Elvish

by EdnaRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaRose/pseuds/EdnaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is delighted to learn on of Rose Tyler's most well guarded secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Elvish

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff that was inspired by a post on tumblr...

They were in the library. Which, humorously enough, was the place they found themselves in rather a lot. It wasn’t so much that they’d planned to read every book on the many shelves, it was just where they always ended up. The Doctor suspected the TARDIS might be responsible, however, as he’d stumble upon said library every time he went looking for spare parts.

Deciding it wasn’t actually something to fuss about, but rather something he found he quite enjoyed, he never complained. He and Rose would spend hours in there after life-endangering adventures, after quiet and peaceful adventures, and sometimes they’d even go in first thing in the morning. 

His favorite happenstance, however, was when they’d woken up amongst the clutter of books and blankets on the library sofa. 

Rose had woken first, which was rare, as she’d usually sleep until the Doctor came bounding into her room with excitement in his step and a goofy smile all over his face. The moment she realized that she wasn’t in her room should have caused her to panic, but the light snoring coming from the opposite end of the sofa soothed her— reminding her that they’d fallen asleep while reading. 

It surprised her that this had never happened before. The sofa was extra comfy and the fire kept the room perfectly toasty. Throw in the scent of old and new books combined, and the formula for sleepy-Rose and sleepy-Time Lord was complete. 

She sat up and leaned across the couch to better see her sleeping friend. His glasses were askew, mouth slightly opened. One arm thrown over the arm of the couch, where his head was resting, and the other clutching a thick tome. Rose wiggled her feet, which were snugly tucked between his side and the back of the soft sofa; the Doctor laughed in his sleep. 

Rose grinned and wiggled again, causing the man to chuckle even more. She wiggled them again, digging her toes into his side.

"Alright," he laughed, dragging his body up into a sitting position and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I’m awake, you ungrateful ape." The moment they opened, his eyes filled with annoyance and amusement.

"You fell asleep," Rose grinned, tongue peeking out between her teeth.

"Yes," he replied, "and judging from the smear of your makeup and the fact that it’s been five hours since we last spoke, I’d say you fell asleep, too."

Her grin widened as she stretched her arms out over her head and fell back against the arm she’d used as a pillow. Her feet poked into his stomach, making him groan in disgust. “But it was just so comfortable,” she moaned happily.

She kicked her foot out off the couch in order to stretch it further, knocking the Doctor’s book off his lap. She stopped, and opened one eye to look at him sheepishly. He was fixing her with his most annoyed expression.

"Oops," she muttered. The Doctor repositioned himself in a manner acceptable for couch-sitting and leaned down to  collect his fallen tome. 

"Remind me never to share a sleeping couch with you again, Miss Tyler."

"Right," she nodded, also sitting up. "A bed is far bigger. More room to stretch."

The Doctor stopped, snapping his head around to face her. Her eyes were wide as saucers with the realization of what she’d just said. However, a cheeky grin soon replaced the surprise and winked at him.

He cleared his throat. “Right,” he replied. “And more room for books. I’m sure there’d be less of a chance of you kicking them off of me.”

"Oh, I don’t know about that."

He looked at her once again, a flush rising in his neck.

"Wouldn’t put it past you, then," he said, coolness filling his voice as he opened his book to last page he remembered reading.

Rose peered over to take a look. She knew he wouldn’t be reading poetry or fantasy. She knew he wasn’t very intrigued by modern fiction (besides Harry Potter— he had a strange un-kickable addiction to those novels), and she’d assumed he was reading some historical documents or something.

The Doctor caught on to her peeking and moved the pages toward her so she could see better. “Here,” he muttered.

Rose glanced at the page closest to her and immediately wrinkled her nose.

u=ln(x) and du = (1/x)dx

"Doctor," she whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back.

"What language is this? I can’t read it."

The Doctor looked up from the book to look her square in the face. “This isn’t another language, Rose. This is a maths book.”

"What the hell you looking at a maths book for? No wonder you fell asleep! I mean, I’d understand if it were Elvish or something!"

"Well, I’d just forgotten something the other day— you remember when we helped those Trosulades? I was trying to explain to them why their intro-dimensional stabilizers weren’t working. And I was trying to remember the analogy that I’d read in one of these maths books that would have helped explain it perfectly! So I just wanted to find it because it’s been bugging me all week—- and hang on. You said Elvish?"

Rose sat there staring at him as he rambled on, not really caring any more about what he was saying. Until she heard him repeat the bit about Elvish. 

"Yes," she said slowly, fixing him with a look that said ‘what of it?’

"How do you know Elvish? Do you know Elvish?"

She managed a blush. 

"Rose Tyler! You can read Elvish!"

"What of it," she finally snapped, standing up and walking over to the bookshelf to put away her own book.

"Wait, were you reading Lord of the Rings?"

"It was my favorite book as a kid, alright?"

"There’s nothing wrong with that. Met Tolkien once, I did. Helped him develop the basic rules for most of the languages in his books— great linguist, Tolkien was."

"Yeah. Mum would read it to me, saying it was dad’s favorite. So I held on to it. Joined a club when I was eight."

She looked down at her shoes, “The club leader was 16 year old— he said he’d studied the language. So he taught it to us.”

The Doctor was looking at her with admiration and surprise.

"Rose Tyler. You were a geek," he smiled proudly.

"I was not! You have to be smart in order to be a geek, and my marks did not reflect that assumption!"

He scoffed, “You are brilliant! So what if you didn’t pay attention in maths or sciences,” he dismissed, “you were learning another language!”

She cracked a smile. “I was just too tired to pay attention to Mr. Gould when he was doing all those strange things with numbers on the black board.”

"Come’ere," the Doctor motioned for her to sit by him on the Sofa again. "I’ll help you understand Mathematics. Then we can talk about the transitive and intransitive rules of Elvish— I always wondered what good old J.R.R did with those. Left before he had the chance to finish.."


End file.
